


Hoodies

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like the feeling of stealing a boy's hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Bonus Prompts  
> Prompt: Warmth

Petra was a firm believer in wearing boys’ hoodies. There just wasn’t anything like wearing a hoodie that was stolen from a cute boy. She snuggled up in the soft and worn fleece of Levi’s sweatshirt as she watched movies with him. His arms snaked around her shoulders, bringing her in close. Petra buried her face in the crook of his neck, appreciating the heat of his soft skin. Hoodies were, great, she had to admit it; but nothing was like curling up with the guy she loved.


End file.
